


Beku

by sugirusetsuna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugirusetsuna/pseuds/sugirusetsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu tak menyangka Sasuke akan begitu. Begitu pilu dan membeku bersama rindu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beku

_Sasuke membuatkan es krim yang tak akan pernah mencair untukmu. Bukannya, ini merupakan kesukaanmu?  
_

**Beku  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kala mentari mulai menatap malu pada rombongan awan yang berentetan membentuk tikungan di balik sinarnya yang makin memekat dan lambat laun memudar lalu, ketika mentari benar-benar menghilang, Sasuke seakan menggapai udara hampa di depan potret ragamu.

 _Kamu tak menyangka akan begitu_.

.

Sasuke melumati hatinya dengan tumpahan es krim stroberi yang telah mencair, mencelupkannya dalam lapisan kental vanila dan membekukannya dalam _freezer_ bersuhu minus dua puluh delapan derajat _celsius_. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir.

_Kamu tak menyangka akan begitu._

.

Ia menaruh hati bekunya di sudut tikungan dalam hiruk-pikuk kebisingan kota. Membisikkan kata ambigu pada sang malam, dan melupakan suaranya di hadapan sang pagi. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia menunggu jawaban, meskipun ia tahu sang malam sebisu pagi, sebisu rindu, sebisu dirimu.

_Kamu tak menyangka akan begitu._

.

Dalam hitungan ketiga Sasuke akan berbalik dan menemukan tikungan yang sama seperti tempatnya sedari tadi terpekur layu. Kemudian serpihan es krim tampak menari-nari di udara, melayang turun menerpa kulit pucatmu. Lalu, Sasuke akan tersenyum lebih dalam, dan merindu lebih dalam.

_Kamu tak menyangka akan begitu._

.

Sasuke selalu berpikir bahwa dirimu menyukai es krim daripada segelas jus tomat. Itu semua terlihat di kala kamu menyingkirkan cairan kental itu mendekati dirinya. Dan Sasuke akan mendapati senyuman dalam setiap tegukannya.

Jadi, Sasuke membuatkan es krim yang tak akan pernah mencair untukmu. Dengan stroberi dan balutan vanila yang kamu suka.

_Tapi kamu tidak akan pernah memakannya._

.

.

.

_Kamu tak menyangka Sasuke akan begitu._

Begitu mencintaimu sebagaimana kamu menyukai manisnya es krim yang menjalar di seluruh indera pengecapmu.

_Kamu tak menyangka Sasuke akan begitu._

Begitu pilu dan membeku bersama rindu. Padahal yang kamu tahu hati itu bukanlah es krim yang selama ini kamu elu.

Kamu tak ingin ia begitu, tapi hatinya telah membeku, tepat disaat Tuhan menghentikan waktumu.

_Sasuke telah membeku bersama rindu yang membisu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

Jangan tanya ini apa, karena saya pun juga bingung(?)

**Pontianak, 11 Maret 2014.**


End file.
